It's Now or Never
by BluexSteel
Summary: 8 years ago James & Sam were the perfect high school sweethearts, they were madly in love and knew that they would always be together.  On graduation night however, Samantha uncovers something that shakes up their lives forever.
1. 8 years ago

**It's Now or Never  
**_By:  
Brittney Estelle & Niki Lynn_

**Chapter One**

_Samantha;_

8 years ago, things were not what they are today. Samantha Rose Collins was not a bar tender, nor did she have a son, whom she loved dearly. She and her best friend were still as close as you could imagine, and she and her current boyfriend at the time [James Hamilton were as strong as ever and already talking about the future. Life was grand, Sam couldn't have pictured it any other way, nor would she want to. That is until one fateful day, late in the spring, graduation was just around the corner and the two high school love birds were as strong as ever, or so they thought.

Graduation loomed nearer and things were extremely stressful for Sam and all of her friends. Finals for the seniors were growing closer, studying had risen 110 and the pressure was definitely beginning to show in everybody. When things got tough though Sam always did one thing, she would find James, and they would sit and just talk about anything and everything they could think of.

It was one night in particular when she had hit her breaking point, where things were just boiling over the pot and she knew she had to get out of her house before she imploded. And Sam left to do just what she always did. Tearing open the door to her old red ford, she slid in and peeled out of the gravel driveway in front of her house, it was a five minute drive to James' house but those five minutes always felt like five years to her. Pulling into the long wooded drive Sam pulled the cell phone from her pocket and flipped open the lid, the light from the screen illuminating the dark car, scrolling through her contacts she landed on James and hit the send button. When James picked up a smile spread across her lips.

"Hey you." Sam smiled.

"Hey yourself." James replied peering out the window at the sudden glow of headlights in front of his house. "I'll be right out."

"Okay." Quickly shutting her phone, Sam dropped it in the center compartment and reached over the passenger seat unlocking the door. A minute later James appeared outside and hopped inside the car, leaning over the armrest to plant a kiss oh his girlfriend's cheek. Once he had shut the door Sam took off turning around and pulling out of the driveway en route to the local park just down the street. Trees flew past, the gentle summer breeze flowing through the open windows, the wind in their hair and on their faces. The ride there was quiet, mostly just enjoying each other's company, but when they got there, quiet was no longer an adjective in their vocabulary.

"So what's on your mind babe?" James asked as he ran forward scooping her up into his arms. Breaking into a fit of laughter Sammy squirmed around in his arms, James however only held on tighter. These were the kinds of moments they lived for. They had the kind of love that never altered some even asked them if they were married yet. Which they would always reply "not yet" with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

James spun the both of them around in circles until her got so dizzy that they topped over one on top of the other, to the ground. Sammy's brown hair cascaded , shielding both of their faces as she leaned in for a kiss. James wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held her close to him. Sammy smiled into the kiss and rolled off beside him, her head laying on his chest with a sigh.

"So what's going on with you?" He asked planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I know you would not't have just showed up if something was not't bothering you." He was always able to read her so well. The stars above them twinkled in the dark night sky. Sammy's eyes followed one's path as it darted across the abyss of darkness. Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply and wished.

'_Never let this moment end.'_ She thought to herself, when she opened her eyes the dark path that had been left when she closed her eyes was now replaced with a twinkling star almost as if it was winking at her saying her wish was granted. "A lot." Sammy said finally speaking up after moments of silence. "Graduation, finals, college, my parents divorce, my sister being a bitch." Sammy let out a sigh as she turned her face up toward him. "And I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" James asked cocking an eyebrow, his green eyes locking with hers.

"The future." Sammy replied. "I mean, what's going to happen to us James? What if something happens and after tomorrow we never see each other again?" Her eyes were so full of worry, they were sparkling desolately, looking on the brink of tears. James sat up, Sammy following suit and he looked at her with all seriousness in his eyes. Cupping her face in his hands he looked at her, searching her face.

"If I promise you, right here, right now, that nothing will happen to us, and that I will try my damnest to make sure of that, will you stop worrying yourself sick?" James sounded so concerned, so detached from what she was saying. Sammy felt her heart flutter crazily like a butterfly escaping running water. It was that moment that she knew they were meant for each other, and that nothing would tear them apart, but little did she know how wrong she was.

"I love you." Was all that Sammy could think of to say in that moment.

"I love you too Sam." And he leaned forward to kiss her with such passion and force. Slowly Sammy kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. She and never before in her life crossed that line she always wanted to wait for the right time, for the tie when it just came. And right now it felt like the right time, and it was now that she made the split second decision to once and for all give herself away completely. Things heated up quickly and just as suddenly James pulled away looking at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" His question rang in Sammy's ears for a moment but without hesitation she nodded, and without another word, their lips locked again. Kicking the shoes off here, undoing a button there and before either of them knew it their bodies were engaged in the forbidden dance, and any ties of innocence they once had were now gone.

Sunlight streamed through the tree tops birds chirped loudly in the distance, the chilly morning air nipping at their skin. Slowly Samantha opened her eyes looking around, her face turned up toward a sleeping James beside her. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her. Sammy pulled the blanket covering them, over her bare shoulders to block out the chilly rush of air. "Good morning." She smiled noticing his eyes flutter open at her slight movement. There was something about waking up beside him that thrilled her, she felt as if she were taking a glimpse into her future, of what it would be like every morning when she woke up.

"Good morning yourself." James laughed sleepily hugging Sammy tightly in his arms.

It was finally over, graduation had come and passed and now the seniors were out celebrating one last night together before they eventually went their separate ways. Samantha spent her night saying goodbye to people and wishing them all luck in their futures. Her best friend Michelle was drinking away her problems as usual, and James and Brandon were off somewhere with the guys. Much to her surprise though she turned around to see three friendly faces in front of her and she smiled at each one. James stepped forward placing his arm around Sammy's waist and smiling at her. A large banner hung on the wall that said 'Goodbye High School' and another said 'The End.'

"Still scared?" James asked noticing Sam's glances at the banners. Sammy just shook her head in response though.

"Not really anymore." She smiled and reached up planting a kiss on his cheek. "So what's going on with you all?" Sam asked quickly as she turned to look back at Brandon and Michelle. Both just shrugged in silent response. Michelle quickly finished off her drink and went to get another one, but Sammy stopped her. "Hey Chelle, how many of those have you had tonight?" Worry was evident in her tone.

"Like 7." Michelle replied with another non chalant shrug.

"Maybe you should call it quits for tonight, ya know..."

"No way!" Michelle traipsed back to the liquor table to top off her glass but in the attempt tripped over absolutely nothing and ended up colliding with the floor. Sammy quickly tore herself away from James and threw herself down besides Michelle.

"Michelle?" Sammy shoved her a little. "Oh god Michelle." A sigh escaped as she felt Michelle's forehead. "She's burning up."

"Maybe we should take her home." Brandon suggested as he appeared on the floor seconds after Sammy did.

"No we can't take her home, she had enough problems there as it is, her showing up passed out drunk wouldn't help that situation." Sammy couldn't think of what to do when she plopped down flat on the floor. "My parents would KILL me if I brought her home, and Brandon I'm not even going to ask you, god knows how many drinks you've had." Suddenly her sight set on James and a look came across her face, one of pleading. "James?"

"Huh?" James said aloud obviously a little out of it at the moment.

"Could we take her to your place? I know you're parents are out all night aren't they?" James nodded in response to Sammy's question.

"Yeah, I can take her. Brandon can you help me carry her out to the car?" James asked as he dug for his keys in his pocket. Nodding Brandon slid his arms beneath Michelle and lifted her up with help from James. Sammy stood up quickly and smacked a kiss on James' cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'll meet you there in a while, I've got to go find my stuff somewhere and say goodbye to a few people. So I'll see you in a few." And quickly without a word she took off in search of her things.

Meanwhile, after time had passed Michelle had eventually woken up from the previous events and yet was still wasted off her butt. And what happened next was about to ruin the lives of Samantha and James for a long time.

It had taken Sammy longer to get out of there than she thought. People were catching her left and right and not letting her go. Finally though she was able to break free, she had arrived at James' house and walked to his bedroom pushing open the door. "Hey sorry it took me so lo-" She stopped dead in the middle of her sentence however when she saw what was going on in front of her. "Uh... I-I need to..." She couldn't say anything more, throwing her hand up over her mouth she turned around. Tears stung her eyes and pain clinched inside of her. As she ran outside she got in her car and took off as fast as she could, she didn't want to even hear what he had to say for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_James;;_

James shook his head, clearing his overly stuffed mind. He took a sip of his drink before rubbing the side of his cluttered head with his hands. His brain was full at this moment, thoughts of last time he was in New Hampshire.

He shared his best, and his worst, years of his life in ole New Hampshire. Born and raised proudly. But right now, there was no time to think about those times, just the last time he was stuck in this place. He had a lot eating away like one of those little pacman guys at the dots. It seemed they never stopped.

A power ranger lunchbox handle was held tightly in a young 6 year old boys hand, with his favorite lunch loaded up into it. A PB & J sandwich, a handful of lays classic potatoe chips, and a mini sprite can was his everyday lunch and couldn't picture a day without it.

"Mommyy! I don't wanna go to kindergarten!" James hollered at his mom as she zipped up his jacket. "James, now don't you raise your voice at me. You are going to school if I have to strap you to the hood of my car and take you there!" She argued back. "But Mommy… Can't I just stay home and make cookies and color with you?" He asked giving a bright childish smile.

Mrs. Hamilton stood up, ran her hand through young James' hair. "James, don't make this harder than it is." She repeated for the twentieth time just this morning. She pushed James out the front door and into the car.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at a neighborhood elementary school in New Hampshire. She unbuckled James, and checked to make sure he had everything before he ran off. "Respect other kids and your teacher, be nice and share, okay James?" she questioned.

James nodded his head, "Bye mom." He quickly pushed her out of the way when he saw his best friend, Brandon Andrews.

"Brandon!" James screamed at the top of his lungs. "James!" Brandon yelled back, waving his hand insanely.

The day had gone by pretty fast, but then again. It's only a half a day of class. It was the end of the day, and it was what was known as 'coloring time'. James sat across from Brandon as a young brown haired, brown eyed girl skipped up to their table.

"Hi. I'm Samantha." She greeted brightly. "I was wondering if I could possibly borrow your pink crayon?" Her hands were tucked behind her back. James starred back at her. He gulped loudly and nodded but forgot to hand her the crayon.

Brandon stood up, picking up the pink crayon from the box and handed it to her. "I'm Brandon and this is James." He said with a nod and he returned to drawing his lime green dinosaur.

"Nice to meet you." She giggled and skipped back to her own table.

He swished his drink around in the small glass. More thoughts and memories poured into his mind. But the most that stuck around was how he just left without any warnings.

The night had been quiet, long, they had all been at a party. As Sam strolled around the large house she continually got stopped by old friends. On the other side of the house, Brandon and James were attempting the difficult task of making Michelle put her drinks down.

The other three approached Sam after loosing her at the senior party, Michelle's arm drooped around Brandon's shoulders trying to keep her from slamming to the floor. "Sammy!" Michelle hollered out, trying to catch her attention without leaving Brandon's arm which was completely holding her up.

James walked to Sam's side, pecking her on the cheek, "Hey babe."

She smiled up at him, "Hi." Michelle had gotten a little dizzy, and pushed herself off Brandon and onto the wall. "You okay, Michelle?" Sam asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine!" she insisted while reaching out for another glass.

"Slow down there, Michelle." Brandon took the drink from her hand and placed it back on the table that she picked it up from. "You've already had five too many." James nodded in agreement. Michelle insisted she was fine again, that was until she lost her balance and completely hit the floor.

Both Sam and Brandon dropped down to her side. Sam put her hand to her forehead to check for a fever and Brandon helped her sit up.

A few minutes had past and still no sign of Michelle's awakening. "Maybe we should take her home?" James assured, feeling useless. Sam shook her head, "Her parents aren't home, and my parents would have a cow." She said and then looked up at Brandon.

He shook his head, "My parents are on a business trip, if they called and heard her in the background who knows how many times I would be murdered."

The two both looked up at James, bringing there pouting faces out. "She can stay with me." James sighed, pulling the keys from his pocket and continuing to talk. "Brandon, will you carry her outside while I go get my car started and I'll get it pulled up to the door."

It had not been long since the four had reached James' house. Brandon did his duty of carrying her up to James' room and laying her on the black blanketed bed.

Sam gazed at the alarm clock on his night stand. It had been about an hour since they had left. "Don't you think she should be up by now?" She asked as worried emotions filled her face.

"She's knocked out pretty well." James replied, "Why don't you two go back to the party, there's no reason for you guys to stay here and have a night of boredom. I'll watch her." He could tell Sam didn't like the idea one bit, but Brandon pulled her out by the sleeve.

Hour after hour after hour had passed along as the night grew darker into black. James had his head propped up by a pillow on the window bench he sat on in a light sleep.

"James?" a voice said while trying to catch his attention. He quickly snapped away, pulled his resting legs back onto the wooden floor and over to the side of the bed. "You feel okay?" He asked, sitting at the edge of his bed. James had just set up to check her temperature again when Michelle had grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Typical Michelle for being drunk, and James should have known that, but it all back fired when they heard the door knob jiggle, and before either could pull away, Sam had just walked in.

It was almost as if he could hear her heart break into a thousand pieces. Time had frozen as what it seemed like and James stopped breathing. They all exchanged looks, Michelle to James, James to Sam, and Sam to Michelle.

He opened his mouth, hoping something would come out but that failed. Sammy's eyes filled with tears, she shook her head at the two and took off running, leaving the door wide open.

James stood up, pulling away from Michelle's light grip she still had on his shirt. Nearly tripping over himself, he pushed the door open and gazed out the front door, but the lights of Sam's car were already retreating out onto the street.

He turned back, "Damn it, Michelle." He mumbled, grabbing his jacket off the chair next to the door. Running out of the house, and swinging open his door to his '67 Impala and jumping in. James turned the key, but the car failed to start. "Shit!" he hollered out, giving the dashboard a good hit before trying and failing another 10 times, finally he got it. He took off after Sam before even getting his seat belt on, even less his door completely shut.

Clearly going over the speed limit, turning corners sharply, cutting off cars on every single street, he pulled up in Sam's drive way just as you could see her bedroom light flick on. He had no time to waste for shutting off his car, nor shutting his door. He ran up the steps, skipping over 2 or 3 the whole way up to her room.

His feet shuffled up the long stair case leading up the second floor. He lifted up his hand and lightly knocked on the door. He could here her light cries threw the wooden door. "Sammy..." He said lightly, turning the knob and pushing it open.

Pushing the door open James felt a lump grow in his throat when he saw her there, all curled up on her bed. "Sam?" James asked aloud.

"Go away." She huffed turning over to face the opposite direction from where James was standing.

"Sam, come on. You can't be serious."

"I am James!" She shouted in retort rolling off her bed and sanding up straight. She glared at him as he stood there. James shook his head.

"Seriously Sam, what you saw…"

"Don't!" Sammy shouted cutting him off. "I don't want to hear it. I don't care! You kissed her James! My _best_ friend!" Sam's shouts were loud and her glares were from teary eyes.

"Sam! Just give me a second to explain!"

"No James, you don't deserve that. You don't!" Sammy ran forward and started pushing him out her door. "Get out!"

"I am not going anywhere until you listen to me!" James shouted, raising his voice in way that Sammy, nor James himself, had rarely, ever heard. He was shocked that he was using that tone with her, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"No! I'm done with you! I don't care what happened, you kissed her and that's all I need to know! Now get out, leave! I never want to see you again!" She shouted. James could almost feel his heart breaking but through all his anger it went almost unnoticeable. With a sudden rage James turned out stopping at the doorway.

"Never want to see me again? Your wish is granted. Goodbye." He huffed and ran out of her house, sliding into his car and tearing out the driveway. He was going somewhere, but he wasn't quite sure where yet.

"Excuse me sir, but I need to close up soon." A voice spoke up behind James and he looked up from his dense gaze to see a dazzling young brunette before him. James was almost speechless at the sight in front of him.

"Sam?" He asked his jaw almost hitting the floor.


End file.
